1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective cover for a water fixture and more particularly to a protective cover which incorporates liquid soap dispensing means.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of decorative and protective covers for various types of water fixtures are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,139 to Wainwright et al. discloses a protective cover formed of a soft, deformable cushioning material having a first opening for receiving the fixture spout and a second opening through which the end of the bathtub spout exits. The front of the cover has an animal shaped head attached thereon for decorative purposes. The animal shaped head is, however, an attachment to the protective cover and as such bears no relation to the ejection of water from the protective cover. Another cover for a water fixture may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,960 to Goldman. Here, a covering adapted for placement over a shower head is disclosed. The covering is provided with an aperture extending therethrough for receiving the shower head therein such that the shower head projects through an opening on the exterior surface of the covering. Preferably the cover is shaped in the form of an animal or human head and the shower head projects from a mouth shaped opening therein. Finally an ornamental cover for a bathtub spout which bears a strong resemblance to an elephant's head may seen in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 218,563 to Beene. Here, the ornamental cover includes a base member having an outer periphery shaped to resemble the outline of an elephant's head and a flat front surface upon which the facial features of an elephant are imprinted thereof and a downwardly extending trunk section extending from the front surface. The back surface of the base member includes an opening apparently for receiving the bathtub spout. Similarly the end of the downwardly extending trunk is provided with an opening apparently for the exit of water.
It is an object of this invention to provide a protective cover for a water fixture.
It is another object of this invention to a protective cover for a water fixture which includes liquid soap dispensing means attached thereto.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a protective cover for a water fixture which includes liquid soap dispensing means attached thereto in which the liquid soap is drawn out by the flow of water through the protective cover and mixed therewith before entering the bath.